


Wednesday 20:12

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Amira surprises Dani at practice and takes the chance to talk to Rubén about what she heard on Friday. She also finds out something she didn't expect about Dani. (There's a talk about muslim!Dani)Amira sorprende a Dani en el entrenamiento y aprovecha para hablar con Rubén sobre lo que oyó el Viernes. Además descubre algo sobre Dani que no se esperaba.
Relationships: Amira Naybet/Daniel "Dani" Soto Peña
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Wednesday 20:12

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this with all my love and respect and I hope I don't offend anyone with this.   
> Thank you for reading.

They didn’t talk about meeting today but Amira couldn’t resist when she passed by the door. Just the way she’s done so many times before whenever she’s brought the kids from Labass she stands behind the little fence and watches the practice, though this time instead of kids she’s watching the team play. Her eyes find him immediately, he’s running from one side of the field to the other yelling at his friends to pass him the ball. Amira can’t help smiling when she sees him and she realizes she’s actually nervous, he’s always the one surprising her and now she came here unannounced. She checks the time on her watch, practice should be ending soon, and just then she sees the players stop running and walking towards each other to hug and congratulate each other for a good practice. Amira sees Dani and his friend Rubén picking up some bottle of waters from the side of the field. While Rubén takes a big sip of his drink, Dani simply pours it on his head to freshen up. Amira notices the exact moment Dani realizes she’s there, his smile can’t go unnoticed. The moment Dani’s eyes connect with Amira’s his lips curve into a smile that lights up everything around him. Amira is sure she’s never seen him smiling this big. She sees Dani saying something quick to Rubén and he starts running towards her, leaving his friend behind and stopping on the other side of the fence.

“Ami! What are you doing here?” Dani’s smile is even more beautiful now that he’s nearer and Amira feels like her heart skips a beat.

“I just got out of the library and when I walked by I remembered you had practice and well…yeah.” Now that he’s in front of her she feels a little bit embarrassed admitting that she’s only come to see him but Dani’s smile is uncorrupted, he looks very pleased with the idea of her being there.

“Are you free then? Do you want to go for a walk?” Dani asks right when Rubén approaches them.

“Dude, you ran away and left all the mess for us to clean” Rubén says playfully bumping his shoulder against Dani’s. “Amira, how are you?”

“Hi, Rubén” Amira greets him and this time Rubén doesn’t try to give her two kisses, which Amira is thankful for.

“So, then, do you have something to do now?” Dani asks Amira.

“Hanging out with you” Amira says biting her lip.

“Perfect, give me five minutes to take a quick shower and we can leave, alright?”

“Perfect”

Not wasting any time Dani leaves running to the locker room.

“Dude, hey, save me a spot!” Rubén yells after him starting to follow him

“Rubén, wait!” Amira asks though she’s spoken before thinking. The thing is that there’s something that’s been bugging her since Friday and now that she has the chance to ask Rubén directly she feels she has to. However, she’s not sure if she wants to know the answer to her question.

“Tell me” Rubén waits a few seconds for Amira to say something but when she doesn’t he frowns in confusion “Amira? Did you want to tell me something or…?”

“Yes, yes” Amira finally reacts “I mean, I wanted to ask you something but…I don’t know…I just…I don’t know how to say it…”

“I know what’s going on”

“You do?” Amira says with wide eyes, maybe things are worse than she thought.

“You’re mad because we behaved like shit on Friday, and you’re right, we were such dumbasses with you and I know you were uncomfortable. I’m sorry. Dani was really mad at us on Saturday and I just wanted to personally say I’m sorry. That’s what you wanted to say, right?”

Amira takes a few seconds to process what Rubén just said, he’s right, Friday was very awkward and she’s glad Dani said something and that Rubén is apologizing, but that’s not what she wanted to say.

“It’s okay, really. Thank you for apologizing but don’t worry. I actually wanted to ask you…something else.”

“Oh okay, sure, yeah, go ahead, tell me.”

“Well…” Amira takes a deep breath before deciding to just go ahead and say it “Has Dani talked to you about us? I mean, if he’s having doubts about us, if he’s overwhelmed. The thing is…I heard Patri and Ester talking on Friday and…yeah.” Amira looks at the floor, she doesn’t dare to look at Rubén, she’s very embarrassed right now.

“Wow, I was not expecting this…Uhm…I don’t know Amira I think you should be having this conversation with Dani” Rubén doesn’t feel he should be having this conversation but at the same time he doesn’t want to lie so he decides to tell Amira the truth. “I mean, yeah, Dani came to see me to talk about you and well the guy had his doubts, I mean, I think it’s pretty normal, he needed a few days to process everything before you started dating”

Amira looks up so quickly she almost feels dizzy.

“Wait, did you just say before we started dating?”

“Yeah, of course. I mean, Dani and I met like two weeks ago. He told me he had told you he liked you and that you told him what you needed in your relationship and that he was okay with that, that he wanted to be with you but he wanted an outsider opinion that confirmed him that he wasn’t being blinded by his feelings. I don’t know, I think it’s logical, he needed to process everything before making a decision”

“Dani had doubts before we dated? And then you didn’t talk about it again?” Amira feels like a weight is being lifted from her shoulders but she wants to be sure before she can fully relax.

“No, I mean he texted me to tell me you were dating, that he had done something with a paper and your name. And we didn’t talk again until he told us he wanted to introduce us to you. And well…on Saturday…he was really pissed at us and told us that he was very serious about you and that if we had a problem with you, we also had a problem with him.” Rubén explains, then he adds. “We don’t have a problem with you. Or at least I don’t. Really.”

“I can’t believe I’ve been so dumb” Amira says more to himself than to Rubén, who looks at her not understanding what’s going on.

“Look, Amira, I don’t know what’s going on but I can assure you one thing. Dani is very in love with you, he’s serious about you and he has no doubts about your relationship. I’m sure of that.”

Amira is about to answer when Dani arrives running, his hair wet and his sports bag almost falling.

“I’m here, I’m here” He says completely breathless making Amira and Rubén laugh. “Dude, what are you doing here still?” He asks his friend, then he looks at Amira. “Everything alright?”

“Yes, Rubén was apologizing about Friday.”

Dani can’t help smiling at that, he’s happy that his speech on Saturday worked, thought he knows that apologies don’t matter if they don’t change their behavior.

“Well, I’m going to go have a shower already.” Rubén says waving goodbye.

“Rubén!” Amira calls after him. When he turns around she thanks him, they both know what she’s thanking him for.

Rubén nods and finally enters the locker room. When Amira turns to Dani he’s rising his eyebrows at her trying to figure out what’s going on. Amira would take him seriously if it weren’t for the mess of his hair.

“What?” Dani asks when Amira starts laughing.

“Your hair is damped, you’re a mess” Still laughing she raises her arm and tries to comb Dani’s hair with her fingers. Her eyes look into Dani’s and the tenderness she sees in them makes her breathless for a moment. Trying to pull herself together she takes a step back and lowers her arm. “That’s it, much better.”

“Well then” Dani says also taking a few seconds to pull himself together. “Where do you want to go?”

“Hmm…I don’t know. Do you want to go to the park?”

“Sounds good to me”

Amira would be lying if she said she’s not more calmed now that she’s talked to Rubén. But still, she’s not feeling quite alright, something inside her is telling her she has to be honest to Dani. That’s why once they’re sitting on the swings at the park she decides to speak up.

“Dani, I have to tell you something”

“Did something happen? Did you talk to my sister? Or Dounia?” Dani asks worried. Lately Amira’s been very sad and even though he tries to be there for her and make her laugh he knows she needs her friends.

“No, no it’s not that. It’s just…” Amira tries to find the right way of telling this. “You know how lately I’ve been having…doubts about if you were okay with me, if you were overwhelmed by the situation.”

“Ami” Dani stands up and stops in front of Amira a few steps from her. “I told you, I’m very sure of this, I don’t have doubts.”

“I know, I know…the thing is that I insisted so much for a reason. “Amira looks up at Dani and he nods for her to continue. “On Friday I heard Patri and Ester talk about us in the bathroom” Amira notices how Dani clenches his jaw but he stays silent and lets her talk “They said you’d talked to Rubén about how overwhelmed you were about our relationship”

“What the f…” Dani starts saying but stops before he finishes. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before looking at Amira and continuing. “Ami that’s not true. I mean, yeah I talked to Rubén but that was before we started dating and it wasn’t because I was having doubts about my feelings, I can assure you that.”

“I know” Now Amira is the one that stands up “When you went to the locker room I talked to Rubén and he told me everything. I’m sorry I doubted you, I should’ve told you sooner.”

“Ami…” Dani says almost whispering “You don’t have to apologize. I get it, this is as new for you as it is for me. But please believe me, I’m sure about this, I’m not overwhelmed, I know what I feel and I’m happy with you, I don’t need anything else.”

“I believe you” Amira says looking into his eyes and the truth is she does, she believes him and she can finally say goodbye to the doubts she’s been having since Friday or maybe even before, since her conversation with Cris. “And I’m also happy with you”

“Well now that we’ve talked about it” Dani starts saying checking the time on his phone “Do you have to go home or can you stay so we can break the fast together?”

“Hmm, yeah I can stay, let me warn my parents I’ll be coming home lat…”Amira doesn’t finish the sentence because she realizes there’s something in the way Dani worded the question that feels weird. “Wait, what did you just say?”

“I asked you if you want to eat together, we have enough time to order some pizzas and go to the place we went to on Monday, since you said you wanted pizza” Dani says not understanding Amira’s surprised tone.

“No, you haven’t said that. You’ve asked if I can stay so we can break the fast together. We. Plural. You mean if I want to break the fast with you, right?”

Amira notices how Dani widens his eyes in surprise and bites his lower lip as if he just realized what he said. Slowly and not looking away from Amira’s eyes he shakes his head.

“Are you…are you fasting?”

Dani nods, still not saying anything.

“Why? For me?” Amira’s mind is going a mile per hour trying to process what she just heard, trying to look for clues like Dani not drinking water after practice or stopping himself from cursing.

“No, I mean, yes, but no. Not for you, but thanks to you.” Dani is trying to find the right words to expain himself to a very surprised Amira. “I just…after hearing you talk so much about Ramadan and seeing you so happy on Monday on our little Iftar I…I don’t know…when I came home I did some research on the internet, I watched some videos of Muslim people talking about their experiences in Ramadan and…I don’t know Ami, I don’t know how to explain it but something clicked, it felt like something inside me was telling me that doing this was the right thing for me.”

Amira doesn’t know what to say, the last thing she thought she’d be hearing today was this.

“Are you mad? I wanted to tell you sooner but, I don’t know I guess I wanted to confirm that I am capable of doing this, that this is really for me, I didn’t want to disappoint you if I couldn’t do it but…I don’t know I’ve been fasting these past two days and it felt…it felt really good Ami. I don’t know how to explain it but I feel like I’m doing the right thing for me.” He makes a pause and decides to asks her something that’s been bugging him from the beginning “Is it disrespectful? A non-muslim fasting during Ramadan, I mean. I wasn’t sure if it was disrespectful, maybe I shouldn’t be doing it but…”

“No, no…” is all that Amira can say before being able to pull herself together. “It’s not disrespectful, if you’re doing this for yourself, if you feel it’s the right thing for you. I…I don’t know what to say. I’m freaking out right now”

“Believe me, so am I but at the same time…I don’t know it just feels right.” Dani says shrugging and smiling shyly. “I know I still have a lot to learn and I still do a lot of things the wrong way but I don’t know…I think that maybe, step by step…if I keep researching I might…I might find my path.”

“You will, whatever your path is, you’ll find it.” Amira says trying to hold back the tears. She’s not sure why, or maybe she is, but Dani’s words really moved her.

“So…after my confession…do you want those pizzas or what? I’m starving”

“Of course I do”


	2. Miércoles 20:12

No han quedado pero Amira no ha podido resistirse al pasar por la puerta. Como ha hecho tantas veces antes cuando trae a los niños de la asociación, se coloca tras la valla a observar el entrenamiento solo que esta vez no hay niños sino un equipo de chavales de 20 años. Sus ojos no tardan mucho en encontrarlo, está corriendo campo arriba y campo abajo gritando a sus compañeros para que le pasen el balón. Amira no puede evitar sonreír al verle y se da cuenta de que está nerviosa por ver su reacción, siempre es él el que la sorprende y esta vez es ella. Comprueba la hora en su reloj, el entrenamiento debería terminar pronto y así es, pues en cuanto levanta la vista ve como los jugadores dejan de correr y empiezan a darse abrazos y golpes en la espalda para celebrar un buen entrenamiento. Amira ve como Dani y su amigo Rubén se acercan al borde del campo para coger sus botellas de agua. Mientras que Rubén da un largo trago de la bebida, Dani simplemente se la echa por encima de la cabeza tratando de refrescarse. Amira es consciente del momento exacto en el que Dani se da cuenta de que está ahí, su sonrisa lo delata. En el momento en el que Dani conecta la mirada con Amira sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa que lo ilumina todo. Amira está segura de que nunca lo ha visto sonreír tanto. Ve como le dice algo a Rubén y acto seguido comienza a correr hacia ella dejando a su amigo atrás y parándose al otro lado de la valla donde se encuentra Amira.

-¡Ami! ¿Qué haces aquí? – La sonrisa de Dani es incluso más deslumbrante de cerca y Amira siente como le da un vuelco el corazón.

-Pues nada que he salido de la biblioteca y al pasar por aquí me he acordado de que tenías entrenamiento y bueno…eso - Ahora que lo tiene en frente siente un poco de vergüenza al reconocer que ha venido simplemente para verlo pero Dani mantiene su sonrisa inquebrantable por lo que parece encantado con la idea.

-¿Estás libre ahora entonces? ¿Te apetece que vayamos a dar una vuelta? – Le pregunta Dani justo cuando Rubén les alcanza.

-Tío bien te estás escaqueando de recoger – dice Rubén dándole un suave empujón con el hombro a Dani –Amira, ¿qué tal?

-Hola, Rubén – Amira le saluda y esta vez Rubén no hace el intento de darle dos besos, cosa que Amira agradece.

-Bueno entonces, ¿qué? ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? – le vuelve a preguntar Dani a Amira.

-Quedar contigo –dice Amira mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Perfecto, dame cinco minutos para ducharme y nos vamos, ¿vale?

-Perfecto.

Sin perder tiempo Dani sale corriendo hacia las duchas.

-Eh, cabrón, guárdame un sitio – le grita Rubén haciendo además de seguirlo.

-Rubén, espera – le pide Amira que siendo sincera ha hablado antes de pensar. La cuestión es que hay algo que le lleva rondando la cabeza desde el viernes y ahora que tiene la oportunidad de preguntarle directamente a Rubén siente el impulso de hacerlo. Sin embargo, no sabe si está preparada para conocer la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Dime – Rubén espera unos segundos a que Amira diga algo pero cuando no lo hace frunce el ceño en señal de confusión - ¿Amira? ¿Querías decirme algo o…?

-Sí, sí –reacciona finalmente Amira – O sea, quería preguntarte algo pero…no sé es que…a ver…no sé cómo decirlo

-Ya sé lo que te pasa.

-¿Lo sabes? –dice Amira con ojos exaltados, tal vez la cosa esté peor de lo que ella pensaba.

-Estás cabreada por nuestra actitud el viernes, y tienes toda la razón tía de verdad, o sea fuimos muy imbéciles contigo y sé que estuviste muy incómoda. Lo siento. En serio, Dani nos cantó las cuarenta a los cuatro el sábado pero aún así quería pedirte lo siento personalmente. Era eso lo que querías decirme, ¿no?

Amira se toma un par de segundos para tratar de procesar lo que acaba de decir Rubén, lleva razón, la situación el viernes fue bastante incómoda y en cierto modo se alegra de que Dani hablara con ellos y de que Rubén se esté disculpando, pero ese no es el motivo de esta conversación.

-No pasa nada, de verdad. Gracias por diculparte pero no te preocupes. Yo en realidad…en realidad quería preguntarte otra cosa.

-Ah bueno, vale, claro, sí, adelante, dime.

-Verás…-Amira respira profundamente antes de decidir soltarlo todo de golpe pues si no sabe que no se va a atrever a preguntarle - ¿Te ha hablado Dani de nosotros? Quiero decir, de si tiene dudas sobre lo nuestro, si está rayado. Es que verás…oí a Patri y Ester hablar de eso en el baño y…pues eso.-Amira ni siquiera se atreve a mirar a Rubén de la vergüenza que tiene por lo que clava la mirada en el suelo.

-Vaya…no me esperaba esto. Eh…no sé Amira creo que esta conversación la tendrías que tener con Dani no conmigo. –Rubén no quiere meterse en la relación de su amigo pero a la vez tampoco quiere mentirle a su novia así que decide contarle la verdad a Amira – A ver, sí, es verdad que Dani vino a hablar conmigo sobre lo vuestro y bueno el chaval tenía dudas, es normal pero yo qué sé necesitaba como unos días para procesarlo todo antes de que empezarais a salir, no sé creo que es normal, ¿no?

Amira levanta la mirada del suelo tan rápido que casi se marea.

-Espera, ¿has dicho antes de que empezáramos a salir?

-Sí, claro. O sea Dani vino a hablar conmigo hará como dos semanas o así. Me contó que se te había declarado, que tú le habías dicho lo que necesitabas de la relación y que a él le parecía bien, que quería estar contigo pero que quería una opinión del exterior que le confirmara que no estaba loco y que sus sentimientos por ti no lo estaban cegando. No sé, creo que es bastante lícito, el chaval tenía que procesarlo todo y eso.

-¿Dani estaba rayado antes de empezar a salir? Y ¿después no hablasteis más? –Amira siente como un peso comienza a levantarse de sus hombros pero quiere estar segura antes de relajarse del todo.

-No, o sea me escribió para decirme que estabais juntos, que había hecho no sé qué de un papel con tu nombre. Y ya pues la verdad es que no hablamos más de vosotros hasta que nos dijo que quería que te conociéramos. Bueno…y el sábado que nos echó la bronca y nos dijo que lo vuestro iba en serio y que si teníamos un problema contigo lo teníamos con él también.-Le explica Rubén, a lo que añade: -No tenemos un problema contigo por cierto, al menos yo no. De verdad.

-No me puedo creer que haya sido tan tonta de verdad-dice Amira más para sí misma que para Rubén, que la mira extrañado no entendiendo muy bien lo que ocurre.

-Mira Amira, yo no sé lo que está pasando pero sí que te puedo decir una cosa con seguridad, Dani está muy pillado por ti, va súper en serio y no tiene ninguna duda sobre vuestra relación. De eso estoy seguro.

Amira está a punto de contestar cuando de repente llega Dani corriendo, con el pelo mojado y la bolsa de deporta casi caída.

-Ya estoy, ya estoy – dice casi sin aire provocando la risa de Amira y Rubén. –Tío, ¿todavía estás aquí? –Le pregunta a su amigo, luego se vuelve hacia Amira - ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, Rubén se estaba disculpando por el viernes.

Dani no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar eso, se alegra de que el rapapolvo del sábado haya servido para algo, aunque sabe que de poco sirven las disculpas si luego van a seguir haciendo según qué comentarios.

-Bueno, yo me voy y os dejo que me voy a duchar ya –dice Rubén despidiéndose con la mano de la pareja.

-¡Rubén! – le llama Amira haciendo que este se dé la vuelta – Gracias.

Rubén asiente y finalmente se mete en el vestuario. Cuando Amira se vuelve a mirar a Dani se lo encuentra con las cejas arqueadas tratando de descifrar lo que acaba de pasar. Amira se lo tomaría en serio si no fuera por el desastre que tiene en el pelo.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Dani cuando ve como Amira se echa a reír.

-Tienes el pelo empapado, menudo cuadro estás hecho – Sin dejar de reír Amira alarga el brazo y con los dedos trata de peinar hacia arriba el pelo de Dani, que lo tiene pegado a la frente. Sus ojos se desvían a los de Dani y la ternura que ve en ellos hace que se le entrecorte la respiración por un momento. Tratando de mantener la compostura Amira da un paso hacia atrás y deja caer el brazo – Ya está, mucho mejor.

-Bueno-dice Dani tomarse unos segundos para tratar de recomponerse- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Hmm…no sé, ¿damos una vuelta por el parque de aquí al lado?

-Me parece perfecto.

Amira mentiría si dijese que no se ha quedado más tranquila tras la conversación que ha tenido con Rubén. Aún así, no se siente del todo bien, algo dentro de ella le dice que debe ser sincera con Dani por lo que, una vez que llegan al parque y se sientan cada uno en un columpio Amira decide dar el paso.

-Dani…tengo que contarte algo.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Has hablado más con mi hermana? ¿O con Dounia? – pregunta Dani preocupado. Últimamente Amira está muy triste y aunque él trata de hacer todo lo posible para hacerla reír sabe que ella necesita solucionar las cosas con sus amigas.

-No, no es eso. Es…a ver-Amira trata de buscar la manera de contárselo a Dani y decide empezar por el principio – Sabes que últimamente he tenido…dudas…sobre si tú estabas a gusto conmigo, si estabas rayado por la situación y eso…

-Ami – Dani se levanta del columpio y se detiene de pie frente a Amira a un par de pasos de ella – Te lo he dicho, estoy muy seguro de esto, no tengo dudas.

-Lo sé, lo sé…la cuestión es que yo insistía tanto por un motivo.-Amira mira a Dani que le asiente para que continúe – El viernes cuando entré en el baño oí hablar a Patri y Ester de nosotros – Amira ve como Dani aprieta la mandíbula pero aún así no dice nada y la deja hablar – Y dijeron que tú habías estado hablando con Rubén sobre lo rayado que estabas con nuestra relación.

-¿Qué coj…? –Comienza a decir Dani pero se para antes de terminar. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo antes de mirar a Amira y continuar – Ami eso no es verdad. O sea sí, yo hablé con Rubén pero antes de empezar a salir y no fue porque tuviera dudas de mis sentimientos, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-Esta vez es Amira la que se levanta y se coloca en frente de Dani – Cuando has ido a ducharte he estado hablando con Rubén y me lo ha contado todo. Siento haber dudado de ti, te lo tendría que haber preguntado directamente a ti.

-Ami…-dice Dani casi en un susurro –No tienes que disculparte, lo entiendo…entiendo que dudes. Esto es tan nuevo para ti como lo es para mí. Pero de verdad, créeme, no tengo dudas sobre lo nuestro, no estoy rayado, sé muy bien lo que siento y soy feliz contigo, no necesito nada más.

-Te creo-dice Amira mirándole a los ojos, y es la verdad, le cree, por fin puede decir adiós a la sombra de duda que le perseguía desde el viernes, quizás incluso desde antes, desde su conversación con Cris.-Y yo también soy feliz contigo, me haces mucho bien.

-Bueno y ahora que está todo hablado –comienza a decir Dani tras mirar su reloj -¿Tienes que irte a casa o te quedas y rompemos el ayuno juntos?

-Hmm, sí o sea le voy a escribir a mis padres para decirles que voy a llegar tard…-Amira no ha terminado de sacar el móvil del bolsillo cuando se da cuenta de que algo en la pregunta de Dani le ha llamado la atención –Espera, ¿qué has dicho?

-Que si quieres que comamos algo juntos, nos da tiempo de pedir unas pizzas e ir donde fuimos el lunes si quieres –dice Dani no entendiendo muy bien la sorpresa de Amira.

-No, no has dicho eso. Has dicho que si quiero que rompamos el ayuno juntos. Rompamos. En plural. Querrás decir que si quiero romper el ayuno contigo, ¿no?

Amira ve como los ojos de Dani se abren sorprendidos y se muerde el labio como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Lentamente y sin dejar de mirar a Amira niega con la cabeza.

-Estás…¿estás ayunando?

De nuevo sin decir nada Dani asiente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por mí? – La mente de Amira va a mil por hora tratando de procesar la información que acaba de recibir, tratando de buscar indicios como el hecho de que Dani no bebiera agua tras el entrenamiento o que se parara antes de decir una palabrota.

-No, o sea, sí, pero no. No por ti, sino gracias a ti.-Dani trata de buscar las palabras para explicarse ante una Amira que lo mira atónita – A ver es que, tras oírte hablar tanto de Ramadán y verte tan feliz el otro día en nuestro pequeño Iftar yo…no sé…cuando volví a casa me puse a leer artículos de internet y ver vídeos de musulmanes contando sus experiencias en Ramadán y…no sé Ami, no sé explicarte muy bien el qué pero algo de lo que leí me hizo querer probarlo, era como que algo me decía que tenía que hacerlo que era lo correcto para mí.

Amira se queda en silencio sin saber qué decir, lo último que se esperaba oír hoy era esto.

-¿Estás enfadada? Te lo quería decir antes pero no sé, supongo que quería asegurarme primero de que soy capaz de hacerlo, de que realmente esto es para mí, no quería decepcionarte si después no iba bien pero no sé, estos dos últimos días lo he hecho y me siendo…me siento muy bien Ami. No sé explicarlo pero siento que estoy haciendo lo correcto. ¿Es irrespetuoso? Un no musulmán haciendo ayuno en Ramadán, digo. No estaba seguro de si era irrespetuoso, tal vez no debería o…

-No, no…-es todo lo que puede decir Amira hasta que logra recomponerse – No es irrespetuoso, no si lo haces por ti, porque sientes que es lo correcto para ti. Yo…no sé muy bien qué decir. Estoy flipando.

-Créeme que yo también pero no sé…me siento bien-dice Dani encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo tímidamente – Sé que aún me queda muchísimo por aprender y sigo haciendo muchas cosas mal pero no sé, creo que poco a poco, si sigo investigando puede que encuentre mi camino.

-Lo harás, sea cual sea tu camino, lo encontrarás-dice Amira tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazan con salir. No sabe muy bien por qué, o quizás sí lo sabe, pero lo que le ha contado Dani la ha emocionado.

-Entonces…tras mi confesión…¿te apetecen unas pizzas? Me muero de hambre.

-Por supuesto que sí.


End file.
